Children's Lullaby
by Child Of the Faeries
Summary: A song-fic.......sorato....... 'nuff said


Hey it's me. I haven't written in a while......well, this is a Sorato... personally not my fav pairing, but this song fit them so well!!! Please read and review!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters. I also do not own "Children's Lullaby"; it is copyrighted by Vertical Horizon.   
  
  
Children's Lullaby by Child of the Faeries  
  
  
  
"Matt, how could you do this to me?"Sora exclaimed, tears running down her face. Her dress was ruined, her hair a mess.  
  
"Sora.......I never meant to......."  
  
"I hate you, Matt Ishida. I never want to see you again!" Roughly she turned and started to run away. She tripped on her high heels and almost fell, but caught her balance just in time.   
  
Matt watched as she skidded angrily into the night.  
  
  
*~* Little girl was down by the waterside *~*  
  
*~* The sun so hot and the roses so red where she lie *~*  
  
*~* As little boys sit and watch as she twirls all around *~*  
  
*~* Sunny smiles not a rain cloud could bring that girl down *~*  
  
*~* But now... *~*  
  
  
  
*~* What's behind those big brown eyes *~*  
  
*~* Do you dream at night *~*  
  
*~* Without your lullaby *~*  
  
  
Sora looked at her dirty face, dirty feet. Mud was caked in her hair, and she hadn't taken a shower in weeks. How did I get myself into this situation?  
  
She was too proud to beg for help from her friends. No, they wouldn't understand her situation. She could just see Mimi's face now, her nose curled up in disdain and revolt. And Matt........  
  
Matt was the reason she was here. Homeless. Without a dime in the world. She had been sleeping on the streets for almost two years now, or so she figured. Days didn't really matter when you didn't have a roof over your head and food to eat.   
  
She shivered and pulled her tattered jacket around her tighter. After her fight with Matt, she had run away..... from everything. Her mom, her friends, her life. And this was what she was left with.  
  
  
Broken dreams, no home, and winter almost upon her.  
  
  
*~* Little boy sits alone as he sings in the dark *~*  
  
*~* Wondering if his own dreams had pulled them apart *~*  
  
*~* He sings a song of tomorrow he never can see *~*  
  
*~* Mostly sings of a lost little girl's memory *~*  
  
*~* And now... *~*  
  
  
  
*~* As his dreams go flashing by *~*  
  
*~* He begins to hear *~*  
  
*~* A lonely lullaby *~*  
  
  
Matt lay on his bed inside his large apartment. He smiled as his servant brought in his dinner and his daily fan mail.  
  
"Dear Matt," he read. "You're the best. I love you!!" His smiled faded. Why, if he was so famous, did he feel all alone?   
  
He had a nice place, had a roof over his head and plenty of food. He toured all over the world, making money hand over fist, and yet he wasn't happy.  
  
He felt alone.  
  
I wonder where Sora is right now? he wondered to himself. I wish....... that she was here. With me. Sighing, he rolled over and started to eat his food. It was no use wishing for things that could never come true. Besides, I'm sure she's hooked up with Tai by now and they had a couple of kids and a dog. They were made for each other.  
  
But deep in his heart, Matt knew that he still loved her, and missed her desperately.  
  
That night, he went into his study and tried to think of something to write. But his thoughts kept drifting back to Sora.  
  
  
  
*~* Well now... *~*  
  
*~* We used to sing *~*  
  
*~* And we used to cry *~*  
  
*~* Through everything *~*  
  
*~* In our children's lullaby *~*  
  
  
In two totally different worlds, two totally different people sighed. One dirty girl longed to see the one she loved in real life, instead of on a hamburger wrapper, and one rich boy longed to see the girl he had fallen in love with years before.  
  
  
  
*~* Little girl on the street with nobody around *~*  
  
*~* Has her head in the air, dirty feet on the ground *~*  
  
*~* She shuts her eyes and wonders if this is a mistake *~*  
  
*~* Now she's gone from the warmth of her little boy days *~*  
  
*~* And still.. *~*  
  
  
  
*~* She believes that she'll get by *~*  
  
*~* On her own without *~*  
  
*~* Her little boy's lullaby *~*  
  
Sora walked down the street, her teeth chattering because of the cold. She passed a fast food place that had a picture of Matt's band hanging on the door, and she stopped, staring lovingly at Matt for a moment.  
  
Matt, why did I ever leave? I feel like I've failed you somehow, and yet, I know that sounds ridiculous. I bet you'd be laughing your head off if you were here. But then again, we could be laughing our heads off.......together.   
  
She purchased a cup of coffee with a dollar she had been given by a kind soul and continued to walk, ever looking for a job.She thought about calling Matt, begging him to allow her to visit......  
  
But no. I'm sure he's hooked up with Mimi by now and they have a little daughter and live in a fancy home with lots of frivolous things. They were meant to be together.   
  
I'm humble now, Matt. I've been battered and bruised, starved and chilled to the bone. But I will not beg. I wish with all my heart that I was with you right now... but I can survive without you. Maybe someday we'll be back together.   
  
I'll be waiting for that day.  
  
  
*~* Little boy prays to God to answer his song *~*  
  
*~* To hold her hand when everyone else's are gone *~*  
  
*~* Time goes by and wounds slowly turn to scars *~*  
  
*~* So he makes his final wish on the midnight stars *~*  
  
*~* And he screams... *~*  
  
  
  
  
*~* Little girl won't you hear my cry *~*  
  
*~* Won't you come back home *~*  
  
*~* To your lover's lullaby *~*  
  
  
Matt sat in his room. He had called everyone- Tai, Mimi, Izzy, Joe.... everyone he could think of. No one knew where Sora was.   
  
Sora, where are you? I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I'm afraid that I've lost you forever. Please Sora! I need you. As much as I have tried to kid myself, you're the one I've been missing all along.   
  
He checked on the Internet, checked with the police records- everything he could think of to find her.   
  
"Dear Sora, I don't really know what to say right now. But I need to be forgiven. I know that I hurt you, but please find it in your heart to forgive this little lost boy. I have missed your love so much... Call me. You know my number. I'll be waiting by the phone. Love, Matt."   
  
He had these notices posted everywhere- on his website, in the paper, on bulletin boards. He sat by the phone night and day, waiting for her to call.   
  
But she never did.  
  
For three weeks, he did this, to no avail. I guess, if I couldn't find her, she didn't want to be found, he thought bitterly. I have to move on.   
  
His eyes were a dark blue when he crawled into dark late that night, half drunk in his sadness. The girl of his dreams... would never be his.  
  
He looked out his window later that night and watched the snow fall. Sora had loved the snow, the fragile pieces of ice with pictures etched into them. He smiled as he melted the frost with his breath. Such childish things...... and yet, so beautiful.  
  
  
  
Outside, Sora huddle down by the waterfront. Everything was frozen over, and it was deadly cold.  
  
Tomorrow, she promised herself. Tomorrow I'll call Matt and not let my pride get in the way. But it's so cold....... and I'm so sleepy.......  
  
She yawned and curled up in a newspaper that she had found on the street. Her eyelids were heavy and she quickly felt asleep.  
  
The snow continued to fall on her.......  
  
  
*~* Little girl down by the waterside... *~*  
  
  
*~* Goodbye.......... *~*  
  
  



End file.
